The Cursed Crimson Cat Crossover Creepypasta
(WARNING: The following story is the definition of bullcrap. It is horrible, and will make you puke with it's absurdity and strange references. As the title suggests, this story has a lot of curses, crimson, cats, and crossovers, but definitely not creepypasta.) Le Story Once upon a time, I was a normal dude because I lived a normal life in my normal house. One day was I walking when I tripped on something scrapping knee blood drenched sidewalk. I turn around and see a bloody cartridge labeled "The Cursed Crimson Cat Crossover Creepypasta." I didn't know what creepypasta was at the time, but I liked creepy movies and I liked pasta so I took it home. It took a really long time to find out what console it was compatable with it turned out it didn't work for any of my consoles but I kept just just in case I found a compatable console. I was digging through my room and found a mint condition DS variant I had never seen before, called the DS 666. I tried using the cartridge on it and it worked! Happily I started to play the game. But when I started the game I heard a roar loud enough to make my ears bleed and blood splattered across the screen. I cringed as the watched what was going to unfold. DanTDM and Moonkitti were... KISSING! It was unbeivably disgusting since I shipped Moonkitti and Kittydog. Then Gellyjones appeared and screeched "HOLY CRAP THIS STUFF IS UMBEARABLE PLEASE SHOOT ME NOW THIS IS DISGUSTING I REALLY REALLY HATE THIS OMG SAVE ME NOW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE." Suddenly, a raspy evil voice whispered "Gladly..." into Gellyjone's ear. Then I saw two glowing red eyes before I saw a splatter of hyper-realistic blood. Gellyjones was dead on the ground, with a bloody gunshot wound in her head gushing blood like a fountain but with blood. Then the figure who shot Gellyjones revealed himself to be Axey, a horrible pichu creepypasta OC I made when I was like two. But he was now Guny, for instead of his signature axe, he now had a gun. DanTDM and Moonkitti stopped kissing and started screaming. Then suddenly Kittydog appeared with Guny's old axe. She tried to cut Guny with the axe and it glowed blood red, bright enough to consume the screen in crimson. When the light faded out, Kittydog slowly turned her head to reveal her cute eyes had become black as coal with piercing red pupils. Kittydog decapitated Guny and ate his bloody remains. Then she swung her axe at Moonkitti, cutting half her head clean off. This made me puke because, as I mentioned earlier, I shipped Moonkitti and Kittydog very hard. Moonkitti was still alive, so she picked up Guny's gun from his head remains. Then she shot Kittydog to death (which of course made me puke because of course, moonkitti x kittydog) but soon after she shot the bullets, a crimson red color took up the screen and when it faded Moonkitti had coal black eyes and crimson pupils, just like Kittydog. Moonkitti shot DanTDM and Stampylonghead to death, I sighed in relief because I hated those youtubers. Then Moonkitti was shot by LZRD WZRD, who was in tears. Then I was killed by Butterflyunicorn, because I roasted her childhood (Stampylonghead). Category:Trollfic Corner Category:Pasta Is Scary Category:Pokeymanz Category:Youtiburz Category:100% Fail Category:This is depressing. Category:OW THE EDGE Category:From another world